1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fungicidal, insecticidal/acaricidal and herbicidal thiazole methylamine pyridine compounds, and the preparation method thereof, fungicidal, insecticidal/acaricidal and herbicidal compositions containing the thiazole methylamine pyridine compounds, and the use and method thereof for controlling fungi, pests/mites, and weeds.
2. Description of Related Arts
Heterocyclic compounds, especially thiazoles and pyridines, are important compounds in the medicine chemistry, they have a broad spectrum of biological activities. Although there are many reports related to heterocyclic compounds, especially thiazole heterocyclic compounds or pyridine heterocyclic compounds, it is difficult to find literatures related to thiazole methylamino pyridine compounds.
The control of fungi, pests/mites, and weeds are very important in the process for achieving efficient agriculture. Meanwhile, the control of fungi, pests/mites, and weeds are also very important in forestry, animal husbandry, sideline production, fishery and public health. Although there have been a lot of controllers for fungi, pests/mites and weeds on the market, scientists still need to continuously research on developing new fungicides, insecticides/miticides and herbicides with high efficiency, safety, economy, environmental compatibility and different modes of action, due to the continuous expansion of the market, the resistance of pathogenic bacteria, insects/mites, and weeds, the usage life and economic issues and the increasing emphasis on the environment for all of human.
In order to obtain the compounds with unique mechanisms of action as well as high efficiency and broad spectrum of biological activity, novel thiazole methylamino pyridine compounds represented by the general formula (I) with fungicidal, insecticidal/acaricidal and herbicidal activities, which have not been reported in the literatures, were designed and synthesized by the inventors. Some of these compounds, such as 05, have commercial prospects for exhibiting a potent activity.
